Interruptions
by Accountabilibuddy
Summary: [Slash, KennyButters] Butters wants Kenny. Can you blame him? Also: I wrote this before Spiderman 3 was released: I make a reference to it, that I just thought was funny.


**Interruptions**  
Warnings: Err... some dark stuff.  
Notes: Set when they're the usual 'about sixteen' age most SP fanfics are written at.

* * *

Butters paused for a moment to calm the butterflies in his stomach, before knocking on the door. It was Kevin that answered. 

The younger boy smiled awkwardly. "Er, I'm here to see-"

"Kenny! Your friend's here!"

Butters looked down. He didn't like being interrupted. "Yeah, Kenn-"

"Which one?" Kenny's voice came from his room.

"I'm Butte-"

"The one that's kind of a pussy!" Kevin yelled.

Butters frowned. "_That_'s a nice-"

"Don't call Butters a pussy!"

Butters chest inflated with pride. Kenny had defended him! Kenny actually cared about how he felt, not something he was used to in friendship. Butters grinned, his mind consumed by thoughts of Kenny.

…_Wait, how did he know who his brother had meant?_ Butters blushed with embarassment. _Ah, to heck with it, I _am_ kind of a pussy. He still defended me._

Butters could hear some-one coming down the stairs, before Kenny came into sight.

Butters was always surprised by just how beautiful the boy was. Who could blame him for having a crush on Kenny? The guy's face was flawless, but in a friendly way; his blonde hair a mess, but in a perfect way; his teeth impossible considering his family didn't have dental. His body was skinny but muscular, and he wore clothes that were so cheap and tattered and tight that Butters was very aware of the stuff about his body. He wasn't sure whether Kenny looked effortlessly beautiful, or whether he was just what Hollywood thinks poor people look like.

And the guy was fun, and genuinely kind too. Butters had had friends who were usually kind to people, but never one that thought of _him_ as a person.

"Hey, Butters." Kenny smiled, turning Butters insides into a warm, gooey substance.

Butters grinned at him. "Uh, Hey! Er, I was wondering if you wanted to, like, maybe… hang out?"

"Actually, I was planning on seeing a movie today. You wanna come?"

Butters' heart skipped. "Okay!"

Kenny grinned. "I didn't say what _kind_ of movie."

Butters blushed, as his mind filled with… _images_. Which then led to other, better images that featured Kenny doing things to his stuff. Before Kenny, he would have felt ashamed of those kind of thoughts, but the boy made them seem _normal_.

Kenny chuckled. "Sorry, dude, just messin' with you. I was thinkin' the new Spider-man."

The images evaporated. He grinned. "Okay!"

The boys set off, Butters desperately trying to think of a conversational gambit. He settled on movie talk. "I haven't seen it yet, and I hear it's great!"

"Yep. The others were." Kenny frowned. "Well, the first two, anyway."

"Yeah, I didn't like the third one much."

"Pretty much sucked ass. I mean, not as much ass as Superman Returns, but still, plenty of ass."

Ass… _Kenny's_ ass. Butters' thoughts didn't need much prompting. "Mhm."

Kenny looked over at him, as they crossed the road. He looked uncertain for a moment, but then spoke. "So… if it's bad… you wanna make out?" He smiled awkwardly.

Butters froze in place, face flushed, eyes wide. He couldn't move - his heart seemed to have stopped. He forced himself to speak. "I… uh, the… er... you…"

Kenny chuckled. "Dude, it's-"

Butters heard the cracking, squelching sound as the bus smashed into the other boy. The brakes squeeled, flinging the body forward; after that it just drove on. Butters rushed to what he knew was a corpse. He could see the blood draining from the face; a trickle of it ran from his mouth. He instinctively wiped it away; he looked at the blood on his hand. Blood on his hand. A few rats were already nibbling at his friends' body.

Butters' vision blurred; his guts had turned to liquid lead. He felt faint; he still hadn't gotten used to this. He didn't know if he could.

It ruined the movie for him.


End file.
